Don't come closer
by bluebelt15
Summary: Kagome runs away from Inuyasha, and finds Sesshomaru hurt. He had just lost Rin to Naraku, and needs help finding her. He takes Kagome for more then one reason. It's a Sessy/Kag. I hope you like it. Sucky Summary....sorry. Anyways...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Come Closer

Hidden secrets

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. The bright moon light reflected off his silver hair that flowed gracefully over his left shoulder, and the crimson blood could be clearly seen streaming down his bare chest. His cloths were ripped and torn beyond repair, and he had lost Rin.

He grinded his teeth together in pain, and struggle showed clearly in his eyes, but could only have been noticed by those who dared to look close enough, other then that his features looked calm and emotionless. He growled in frustration as he remembered how he had gotten this way, and how Rin had ended up in Naraku's hands.

Flashback

Sesshomaru was watching silently as Rin ran through a field of flowers, and half listened to the annoying toad talking about how stupid and disgusting humans were.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and he stood. "Rin don't move." He said calmly looking into the woods behind her. Rin stopped, and looked at him in confusion.

"But m'lord…" she said taking a step forward. Sesshomaru gave Rin a warning glare, and she froze knowing it was serious.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woods. He let a low growl escape his lips as the infamous half breed Naraku stepped out of the shadows cast by the setting sun.

"You don't look happy to see me m'lord." Naraku said in a mocking tone as has he stepped forward. "If you wish to live a little longer, leave." He told Naraku. Naraku laughed as he stepped even closer to Rin who happened to be in the middle of them.

"Rin close you eyes."

Sesshomaru said matching Naraku's steps on the opposite side of her. Rin obeyed and closed her eyes, and covered her ears where she stood. At that second all hell broke loss, and both lunged at each other.

Sesshomaru quickly dodged Naraku's attacks, thrust his poison claws at Naraku chest, and landed withed the seconds. They both landed only a few yards from Rin, but Sesshomaru was the first to draw blood.

He watched as Naraku glared and then smirked, and launched another attack, but this time it wasn't at him.

He was attacking Rin. Sesshomaru raced toward Rin. "I'm not going make it." He thought with a growl. Rin picked a perfect time to open her eyes.

She blinked her eyes opened looked up just in time to see the attack coming right at her. Her eyes widened, and her hands began to tremble. "SESSHOMARU" she yelled and loud as she could, and ducked just as it would have hit her.

Sesshomaru landed next to her and push her behind him, and took a protective stance in front of her. Naraku laughed again, and launched another attack.

Sesshomaru growled as he realized he couldn't dodge the attack without hurting Rin. So he just braced himself for the impact. The blow took him full force causing him to fly over Rin and slamming into a tree.

He gasped in pain, and tried to stand. He fell and had to watch as Naraku grabbed Rin nun too gently, and disappeared after saying. "Bring me the jewel shards, and you shall get your ward back."

End Flashback

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, and watched as the stars. He sighed and closed again. If he continued to bleed like this he wouldn't make it through the night.

One hand was pressed tightly against wound, and the other (Yes he has two in this one) was placed on the ground beside him to help keep him propped up against the tree.

He dug his claws into the moist soil, and listened to the forest around him.

"I'm going home Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put her back pack over her shoulder. "This is the last time I'm going to fine you and Kikyo 'talking' so late at night." She yelled. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well, I never asked you to follow me in the first place." He said walking over to her. "And you're not leaving.

We still have to find the jewel shards." He told her only inches from her face. He grabbed her arm right above her elbow.

Kagome growled at him and pulled away. "Sit." She said as she walked off into the woods. Instantly the necklace that Inuyasha had on began to pull him down to the ground. Kagome smiled as she heard a loud 'thud' followed by a few choice words.

Before Inuyasha could push himself off of the ground Kagome was long gone, but she had gone in the wrong direction. Inuyasha laughed to himself and shook his head. "She'll be back before sunrise."

Kagome walked through the forest for about an hour before she figured she had gone the wrong way.

She stopped for a second before she decided to keep on going. She didn't want Inuyasha to think that she went that way by accident.

So she continued to walk through the woods toward what she thought had to be the western lands.

After a few more hours she sat down and looked around. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything.

The only thing visible was the light from the moon shining a short path through the woods.

She could here very few noises around here. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate to see if she could figure out what the sounds were.

The sound closest to her was, she guessed to be a couple of chipmunks playing in the leaves.

Then she heard the wind blowing through the trees, and the last thing she noticed was…breathing.

She opened her eyes and stood walking towards the noise. She gasped as she saw a sliver haired demon leaning against a tree covered in blood.

She walked silently over to the demon, and looked down at him. His eyes were still not opened.

"Surly the lord of the western lands would have heard me." She said looking down at him. The demon lord snapped his eyes open, looked up at her, and growled.

Kagome winched when she saw the pain in his eyes, but before she could think much on it she was being held a few feet in the air by her neck.

She struggled for air as he gripped her throat tighter. "Leave." Sesshomaru growled in her ear and then through her to the ground.

Kagome gasped as pain shot through her wrist. She watched as Sesshomaru ungracefully sat back down and leaned against the tree.

She grabbed onto her wrist, stood up, and turned to leave before she realized that if she didn't help him he would last much longer.

Kagome turned back around, and walked over to him. "Let me help you." She said with a sigh,

Before Sesshomaru could refuse Kagome was already kneeling and getting stuff from her bag. "I don't need help from a filthy human like you."

He said with a growl, but he didn't say anything else. Within seconds his vision went black, and he fell limp against the tree.

Kagome sighed and quickly cleaned the wound, and stopped the bleeding. She finished in about thirty minutes, and stood.

She looked up at the sky the sun was coming up. She glanced at Sesshomaru one last time before walking back through the woods.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. The sun was up, and the forest was alive again. He looked down at his wound.

It was bandaged, and the blood was gone all except for the stains on his clothes, and hair. "I need a bath."

He said to himself as he pushed off the ground, and stood. He walked the short distance to a fairly large hot spring he had seen a few days back.

He stood at the edge of the land, and looked into the water.

Suddenly the woman that helped him last night resurfaced from the steaming water.

He noticed, as she grabbed a blanket looking thing from the opposite edge of the spring, that her left wrist was bruised, and was turning a purplish bluish color.

Sesshomaru watched as the human girl pulled herself out of the water, and wrapped the cloth around her before ringing out the extra water in her hair.

He growled as he noticed she had brought no weapon with her, and was bathing alone.

He grew even more mad that she hadn't noticed he was there standing not even 10 yards from her.

'She would have been dead by now if I wanted to kill her.' He thought to himself.

But surprisingly he had no urge to do so.

He watched in slight amusement as she turned to face him. For the first time since last night they made direct eye contact.

Kagome took a slight step backwards, but she didn't look scared. She put on the same cold mask that Sesshomaru usually had, but fear was rolling off of her in waves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him with a cold glare followed by a slight blush as she noticed she was in her towel.

"I should be asking the same thing." He said matching her cold tone. He stepped closer to her causing her to step back again.

"I-I'm taking a bath what does it look like." She said as the fear started to dissipate, and anger grew.

Sesshomaru glared at her, and stepped forward. This time Kagome stood her ground, but only because if she stepped back she would fall into the water.

Sesshomaru smirked and stepped even closer. After a couple more steps he was inches from her.

Kagome craned her neck to look up at him. Sesshomaru seemed to be lost in thought as he looked into the water behind her.

'Maybe I can take her back with me, and hold her hostage until Inuyasha comes and then kill her after I get he sword.'

He thought to himself. He winched at the thought of her dead. Why, he didn't know.

'Maybe I won't kill her.' He thought.

_Your damn right you won't._

'I don't need you in this.' He thought with a sigh.

_I am you stupid. You can't, not have me in it. _ His inner demon said

'What do you want?' Sesshomaru told him with a growl.

_You know what I want because you want it too. _He said forcing him to look down at the helpless Kagome. Sesshomaru growled.

'Fine.' He thought taking Kagome right arm, and pulling her away from the water.

_Plus she can help you find Rin. _The demon said.

Sesshomaru did a mental nod, and looked down at Kagome.

_Good boy. _The demon said with a laugh.

Ok I'm reposting this story up. I might change it around. So if you read it last time it might be different. Ok anyways please R&R! I love you all


	2. Chapter 2

start with Kagome and Sesshomaru at the spring (Does Sesshomaru have Ah-Un with him Kagome pulled out of his loose grip, and crossed her arms over her chest. "And where do you think your trying to take me?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned to her with a look of annoyance. "You are coming with me, and I'm not asking you again." He said grabbing her arm again, but this time a little tighter. "When did you ask me the first time?" Kagome grumbled to herself as Sesshomaru pulled her along. Sesshomaru was trying her best not to turn and slap the girl for talking about him like that.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome got bored so she had the stupid idea of trying to talk to Sesshomaru. "So…" Kagome started. "How have you been?" she asked. She didn't expect him to answer so she was surprised when he did.

"Oh I've been fine. I showed Naraku my weakness by protecting Rin and I got nearly killed. She got taken anyways so it didn't matter. I don't know if she's dead or not, and then you came so now my inner demon…" He stopped and mentally kicked himself for talking. He hadn't meant to, and he didn't plan on it but he just did.

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, and now Sesshomaru was annoyed. "Why are you silent?" he asked and turned around to see Kagome looking at the ground concentrating on something. He noticed her face was red. 'Why is she blushing?' he thought to himself.

"_You know I used to think you weren't stupid, but now I change my mind._" The demon inside of him said

Sesshomaru growled 'What are you talking about?' he asked himself.

His inner demon laughed. "_Look at her!_" he said. Sesshomaru looked down at her and a surprised expression crossed his face. He had just now noticed her towel had fallen off, and she had no shoes. She was standing there before him naked.

She didn't say anything, but her face reddened, and she faced the ground. Sesshomaru had completely forgotten that she was without clothes. Sighing he took of his shirt and wrapped it around Kagome. It fit more like a dress on her.

Kagome looked up in surprise at him. "I would really rather people be clothed when in my presence." He said.

"_Yea, unless it's her." _His demon said. Sesshomaru growled, but didn't deny it. With one quick move he lifted her up in his arms. The shirt settled just below her waist. He heard Kagome grumble something about him not giving her a chance to get dressed, and then heard her say something about how she can walk on her own, but he ignored her, and started walking.

After a little less then an hour of walking he spotted Ah-Un, and Jaken. "Great." Both he and Kagome said at the same time. Although Kagome didn't hear him he could hear her near silent comment.

He smirked just before he walked out of the shadow, but then replaced it with his usual cold mask.

When Jaken had seen them he quickly stood up, and ran over to them. "Milord, where have you been? I've been…" he stopped as he saw Kagome. "Why is this wench here?" he said glaring at the girl in his arms.

Sesshomaru's demon growled so loud he was afraid Kagome would be able to hear.

"_Why is it that we keep him around?_" his demon asked still growling. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome, and stepped past the toad.

'I really don't know.' He thought as he placed Kagome on her feet. "You will be riding on the dragon." He said, and was surprised when she nodded, and headed for the dragon. She tried to climb up onto the dragon but it was to tall.

Sesshomaru just walked over to her and lifted her up onto it. "Why don't you refuse, and try to get away?" he asked as they started walking.

Kagome sighed and looked around. "You had said something about Rin being kidnapped so I want to find her so I'll do as you tell me, but after that I'm leaving." She said smiling up at him because she knew it would make him mad.

"You're not leaving until I get the sword from Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. Both glared at one another for awhile. "You want to bet?" Kagome asked.

"There's no need to bet." Sesshomaru said. "You're staying with me until Inuyasha comes, and that's if he even does come for you."

Kagome fell silent, and turned her head away from him. You didn't have to be a demon to know she was upset.

"_Nice going, Jerk._" His demon said.

123456789

Inuyasha was beginning to go crazy. After Kagome had run off he thought she would turn back by now, but here it was in the late morning and she wasn't back yet.

Everyone had eaten and was ready for some more shards seeking, but Kagome wasn't back. They stayed where they were.

Sango, Kirara and Shippo looked in the village, and in the fields. Miroku and Inuyasha looked in the nearby woods, and around the well, but they didn't find her.

They stayed where they were. Inuyasha was finally forced to tell them why she had left so quickly last night. All of them were mad at him, but more worried for Kagome.

Inuyasha finally had gone looking, and found her clothes and her bag, but she was nowhere to be seen. He went back to see if Kagome had gone back to her house and had somehow slipped by but, she wasn't there either.

As he jumped out of the well the others walked up to him. "Was she there?" Shippo asked hopping on his shoulder.

Inuyasha pushed him off. "No, and I have no clue where she is!" he said. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. Miroku stepped forward. "Well the best thing to do is go look for her." He said

Inuyasha glared at him. "And what do you think I've been doing?" he asked. Miroku backed up.

"Well you've been sneaking out to go see Kikyo almost every night, and I'm guessing that is why Kagome left in the first place, and then you didn't do anything to stop her so she walked off and got lost. So most likely she got picked up by some demon." Miroku said hiding behind Sango.

Sango sighed. "Miroku's right we need to go look for her." She said. Suddenly she felt a hand rubbing her butt. She turned around and slapped him across his face.

Both Inuyasha, and Shippo rolled there eyes. "You know it's no smart to let him behind you." Shippo said as her watched the mark on his cheek get redder.

"Lets just get going." Sango growled. Kirara turned into her bigger form. Fire formed at her feet, and her body grew. Sango climbed up onto her large back.

As Miroku tried to get on she looked at him, and put her foot on his face, and pushed him onto the ground.

"And where do you think your going, Monk?" Sango asked. "Miroku looked up at her with an innocent look. "I have no other way to move faster." He said.

Sango smiled. "Ride on Inuyasha's back." She stated simply. "But Sango." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. "You wouldn't make me do that." Without saying anything Sango with took off with Shippo into the sky.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. "Just get on, Monk." He said. Sighing Miroku climbed onto his back and held on.

From up on Kirara both Shippo and Sango laughed at the sight. Kirara made a little purr, and Sango petted her. As Inuyasha headed off Sango followed.

Ok I know that was a really short chapter, and I'm sorry, but it's late and I'm too lazy to write more. Lol Anyways tell me what you thought. I love you all R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour of silence Sesshomaru was beginning to go crazy

After about an hour of silence Sesshomaru was beginning to go crazy. All the other times he had seen her she was loud, and annoying. Well mow she's quiet and that was getting annoying.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly and walked over to her. She was laying on Ah-Un with her head turned the other direction. He walked next to the dragon, and cleared his throat. She didn't move. He closed his eyes.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was still damp from the spring, and some of the water from her body had soaked though his shirt she was wearing.

"_You know what? I think she…" _The demon was silenced as Sesshomaru started speaking.

"Miko, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. You…" he was clearly struggling for word. "I shouldn't have said that even though my brother is a half breed who doesn't know what he's letting go." He paused and looked at her. She still hadn't moved.

Sesshomaru growled quietly. 'Why isn't she listening?' he asked himself. He noticed his demon was laughing. 'What are you laughing at?' he demanded.

"_Well first off…nice talk, and second she's sleeping, and third look at the toad." _The demon laughed even harder as Sesshomaru looked over at the toad that had his mouth wide open. Sesshomaru glared at the toad.

"You will not speak of this ever again." He said and turned to the sleeping girl, and lifted her up and pulled her off of Ah-Un, and started dragging her off the trail and into the forest.

"What the!" Kagome said as she was pulled off. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her farther into the trees.

After about five minutes of walking Sesshomaru stopped and faced her. He put both hand on her shoulder, and looked at her. Kagome glared at him, clearly she wasn't happy about being pulled off of the dragon while she was sleeping.

"You know what I was doing while you were in your nice little slumber?" Sesshomaru growled. "What?" Kagome asked not really caring. She was now in a bad mood.

"I was making a fool of myself, that's what!" he yelled. "_Yea, a really big fool!" _his demon piped in laughing.

Sesshomaru growled at his demon, but Kagome thought it was directed towards her. She glared at him and struggled to pull away. Sesshomaru held her in place but when she continued to move he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat down and wrapped is other arm around just below her shoulders.

Kagome gasped and stopped of a second, but then started up again. She stopped after a few seconds. "Fine." She grumbled. "How did you make a fool of yourself?" she asked sighing and shifting to get into a more comfortable position. She looked over at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her. "I said I'm sorry about what I told you earlier, and that my brother was stupid to let you go." He said.

Kagome looked up at him, and then just started laughing. She laughed so hard that Sesshomaru's inner demon started laughing too. Sesshomaru growled and both stopped. "Why are you laughing, Miko?" he asked Kagome.

"Well, I would have never expected you to say that to anyone let alone me." She chuckled. "That made my day, maybe even my week." Sesshomaru stood up, and put her down on her feet.

They walked back to the trail, and walked over to the dragon, and toad. Jaken was still standing in the same spot he had been with his mouth still open. When Kagome giggled Jaken's mouth snapped shut, and he glared at her.

"You little wench." He began walking over to her waving his staff. "How dare you sleep while Lord Sesshomaru is speaking to you." He yelled. Kagome glared at him. "Well how was I supposed to know that he was talking to me. I was you know, ASLEEP!!" she yelled back.

She started for the toad, but Sesshomaru got there first kicking him in the face. "Don't talk to the Miko in such a way." He said "You will address her with as much respect as you clam to have for me." The toad stood and bowed. "Yes milord." He said in the ground. He turned to Kagome. "Sorry Miko for being so rude." Jaken did clearly not like this, but Kagome sure did.

Both her and Sesshomaru walked past him, and started walking down the path.

Kagome yawned after a few minutes, and Sesshomaru turned to her. "Are you tired?" he asked with a monotone voice which made Kagome yawn again. "Well you did wake me up from my nap kind of roughly." She said with a smile. "But no I'm not really that tired."

They continued walking. About 2 minutes later Kagome's pace began to slow, and soon after that she began to trip over her own feet. Before Kagome could even ask Sesshomaru picked her up and put her on Ah-Un.

"We will be there shortly." He said. Kagome nodded and laid her head down and closed her eyes. He looked at her for awhile as he walked along side of Ah-Un.

"_She's cute when she sleeps._" His demon said. Sesshomaru nodded. 'Yea she's not all loud, and yelling.' He thought. His demon sighed "_You know she would make a good lady of the lands._" Sesshomaru nodded his head again. Then it sank in. "What No!" he yelled out loud.

Kagome stirred but didn't wake. Sesshomaru sighed and looked through the forest. 'She's human remember?" he asked himself. "_Well let me see…DUH! She's human but she's also really powerful, and strong. She's a lot better then most demons._"

Sesshomaru shook his head. 'I'm not making the same mistake as my father did.' The thought of it just made him angry. His demon also shook his head. "_It wasn't a mistake. Your father loved the human, and even you know that's not a mistake._" Sesshomaru growled

'Why won't you shut up?' he replied fiercely. His demon laughed. "_Because you keep talking to me._" It said. 'Fine' Sesshomaru thought and stopped talking to him. The demon still continued to laugh but stopped talking to him. Sesshomaru shook his head, and sighed. Then he just turned to look at the human.

1234567890

Inuyasha and the gang have been traveling for awhile. He had a feeling they were going in the right direction, but he couldn't tell for sure. It was getting dark now and still no sign of her.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as Shippo asked to go to the bathroom for the 4th time today. "Fine. We might as well stop to eat." He said and slowed down and then stopping. He let Miroku drop to the ground, and then hopped up into a tree and sat there.

The others stretched and walked to the steam and filled up the water containers, and they sat and ate. Shippo went to the bathroom, and then ate. They looked up at Inuyasha and called him down to eat.

He just glared at them and shook his head. "Hurry up." Was all he said. He didn't want to eat unless he knew for sure that Kagome was safe.

After they finished eating and getting water they packed up and headed off again.

0987654321

Ok well that's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. I really like to know what people think. Well I love you all! Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kagome woke up she was laying in a large bed with silk sheets. The colors were light blue and gold. She pulled the sheets off her and looked around the room. It was pretty plain. The walls were brightly colored too, matching the bed with lighted blue, and gold. There were three doors, and a small desk in the corner with a mirror on the wall beside it. On the desk was a brush, some paper and pencils.

Kagome slid off the bed and passed the mirror. She paused and took a step back to look at herself. She just then noticed the kimono she was wearing. It was a plain white with pink cherry blossoms at the bottom and on the sleeves. Her hair was now a mess from her sleeping. Kagome glanced at the brush and debated on if she should use it or not. After one more glace at her hair she look the brush, and worked all the tangles until it was nice and shiny again.

After she was done with her hair she put the brush back down, and looked at the first door. "In door number one…" she said and opened it to reveal an empty closet. "Nothing!" she said and closed the door.

"How about door number two." She turned the knob and swung the door open. It was a hallway. She happily stepped out and quickly chose a direction, but before she took a step a soft voice behind her spoke up. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

Kagome turned around quickly and looked toward the voice. There standing next to her door was a…well she didn't know what demon it was but he was…cute tall demon. His face was kind, but his eyes held many years of knowledge in them. He hand long hair flowing over his shoulder, and his big blue eyes were looking at her. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw the slight confusion, and fear in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to get you." His soft but cunning voice flowed to her. Kagome stared at him for a long minute before turning away from him and walking in the direction she had chosen earlier completely ignoring his protest.

Suddenly she was grabbed around the waist and thrown over his shoulder. "Hey!" she yelled pounding on his back. "Let me down!" It was his turn to ignore her. He walked through the hallways for about 5 minutes before he came to a stop.

He dropped her to the ground. Kagome glared up at him, and then turned assuming this was where she was supposed to go. She lifted her hand to knock when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "Come in." he said

Kagome looked back at the demon that had taken her there, but when she turned he wasn't there. "Hm." She said and opened the door. As the door was opening she noticed that the room way also bright, and cheerful. That is until she saw Sesshomaru.

He was glaring at her. Kagome just glared back not having a clue why he was looking at her like that. After a few minutes of silence, and glaring Kagome, finally, sighed. "What?! She yelled. She noticed the slight smirk on Sesshomaru's face. 'Jerk' she thought.

"Do not raise your voice at this Sesshomaru." He said the smirk disappearing. Kagome sighed. "I'm so sorry Lord Frozen Ass for raising my voice and hurting your delicate little puppy ears." Kagome said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_That was harsh_." Sesshomaru's demon laughed. Sesshomaru growled and walked over to the Miko standing by the door. "You will learn respect." He said at the human now standing in front of him. He grabbed her injured wrist, and winched as she let out a cry of pain.

"Stop!" he heard his demon yell at him. Without him doing so on his own his hand released Kagome's wrist. Sesshomaru took a step back in surprise. Kagome also took a step back, but he knew she was surprised. By the look in her eyes she was a little mad.

"_Now look what you did_." His demon said. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head mentally. 'Me? You heard the way she was talking to me. She started it.' He thought.

He noticed her hands were slightly glowing pink. He would have to do something about her powers soon, but for now he need to calm her down before she broke something.

"_You sound like Inuyasha. Ha-ha_!" His demon laughed at him making Sesshomaru growl again. Kagome heard him, and glared, her hands glowing brighter.

'Shut up your getting me in trouble.' Sesshomaru yelled mentally as he stared down Kagome's glare, that made his demon laugh harder. "_What is she going to do…besides whoop your butt_?" His demon said.

'Well whatever I feel your going to feel.' He said smirking when his inner self finally shut up. Sesshomaru could feel the waves of hate, anger, and fear rolling off of her. He didn't think he would be able to calm her down, but he would try.

"Miko, calm yourself. I was merely surprised that you talked to me in such a way, and over reacted. I didn't mean you any harm, but you do need to address me properly, and not talk in such a manner. I do not particularly blame you, however, because you have been with my foolish half brother for so long, and it seems his stupidity has spread to you." He stated calmly.

Kagome stared at him for a second shocked to hear him say more then two sentences to her. Then she grew angry at him for him calling her stupid. She glared at him for a long time. "I'm leaving." She said and took a step to toward the door, but was stopped when she ran into him.

"Miko, you will stay here until you have helped me find the other human girl Rin. Then you may leave." When he said that his demon cried out, and even he felt sad for her to leave.

Kagome tried to move past him, but he wouldn't let her. "I'm not staying here." Kagome growled looking up at him. Sesshomaru stared down at her locking gazes. "How will you leave?" he asked smirking…that is until Kagome's hands started to glow brighter.

Without thinking his hand flashed out and hit a spot on her neck. She blacked out, and fell limp against his chest. He picked her up, and opened the door. "Saku." He called. Suddenly the demon walked out of the shadows into a bow. "My lord?" he said when he had straightened up.

"Take the human to her room and make sure you put guards outside her door." He said handing him the girl silently longing to hold her again, but he needed to do something. "Yes My Lord I have the perfect pair." Saku said and disappeared into the shadows toward the Miko's room.

Sesshomaru looked down the hall until he could no longer hear his footsteps. Then he walked back into his study.

Kagome woke up sometime later with a huge headache. She groaned slightly and put her hand on her head. When the room finally stopped spinning she got out of the bed, and walked toward the door that she knew led to the hallway, but curiosity got to her when she remembered that she didn't know what was behind door number three.

Completely unaware that there were two guards listening to her ever footstep she opened the door. "Wow" was all that came out of her mouth as she looked outside. She walked onto the balcony that overlooked an amazing and large garden of wildflowers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" two voices said directly behind his at the same time. She turned around quickly and met her gaze with two pairs of blue eyes.

Ha-ha ok there is that chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

With a silent scream, Kagome jumped back and hit the rail on the patio. She felt her balance fail and she started to fall over. A strong hand wrapped around her ankle, as she slipped over the rail, keeping her from plunging to her death five floors down. The demon pulled her up high enough for the other to grab her hand and bring her up back over the rail. "Are you ok miss?" The one holding her hand asked as he pulled her up.

When her feet hit the floor she looked at the two demons. They were both very tall cheetah demons. Both had the same color deep golden hair with occasional black spots throughout it, and blue eyes with yellow streaks in them. They had the same posture, and stance, and even the same look of worry as they looked at her.

The one holding her wrist, however, had a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes making her believe he was the mischievous of the two. He looked hyper and restless where the other looked almost as calm and collected as Sesshomaru.

The hyper looking one smiled at her again. "Are you ok miss?" He asked again finally letting go of her hand, but staying close to her just incase she gets jumpy again.

Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked. The demon looked at her in confusion.

"I'm Kyo, and this is Kyoto my bro-" Kyo stopped short as he looked at his brother. "What wrong Kyoto?" Kyo asked.

Kyoto had stepped back, and was looking away passed Kagome's head at the forest behind the garden. His eyes narrowed, and a growl escaped his lips.

Kyoto looked straight in Kyo's eyes, and without even having to say anything Kyo grabbed Kagome's hand, and pulled her inside. Kyoto was close behind still looking into the forest.

"Go get Sesshomaru." Kyo said. Kyoto looked at him and then at Kagome, and back to him. "We are here to keep Kagome safe. We can't keep her safe if we don't get Sesshomaru." Kyo said.

Kyoto nodded and with one last glance at his brother, and Kagome he left out the door to find Sesshomaru.

Kyo turned to Kagome. "I…uh…I…hmm…" Kyo looked around, and then to Kagome. "I…" He stopped trying and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Kagome realized he was the hyper, but the less experienced one.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She had no clue what was going on right now but she was scared, and knew he was too. He froze for a second and the relaxed and hugged her back. "It will be alright." He said.

Kagome smiled and stepped back. "What's going on anyways?" she asked trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone.

Kyo looked at her. "I don't know. It's an evil aura that's been lingering around in the west. Earlier it was more to the east, but it's getting closer. Now it seems it's here." He looked toward the door wondering where his brother was, and why it was taking so long for him to get Sesshomaru.

Kyo finally grabbed Kagome's hand again, and walked to the door. He looked both ways down the hall, and then, when seeing that the coast was clear he pulled her down the hall, and then another, and another until Kagome was completely lost, and the halls were getting smaller.

Finally at the end of the hall they were walking down there was a small room. Kyo pulled Kagome into the room, and turned on the light. It there was a small desk, and a bed. It looked like a prison cell.

Kagome looked around the room and turned to Kyo. "Why are we he-" she was stopped short as the door slammed shut and Kagome was left alone. "HEY!" she yelled and banged on the locked door.

"Sorry Milady" she heard Kyo say through the thick door. "I have to keep you safe, but I'm worried about my brother." He said. "I'll be back in half an hour." Kagome could hear his voice grow quieter as her ran down the hall talking.

She sighed and sat on the bed. "What a beautiful day this will be." She said sarcastically laying down, and covering her arm over her eyes.

A half hour went by and no one came for her. She sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and banged on it again. "Let me out of here!" She yelled. When the echoing of her voice settled she heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Kyo! Finally! I was getting worried" she said as the door unlocked, and opened.

The door swung open but no one was there. She looked around, and then stepped out. The hall was dark, and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

As she walk farther down the hall she felt like someone was watching her. Her pace quickened, and soon she was full out running down the halls. She turned down one hall and then another and another, but she had no clue where she was.

Kagome began to trip, and fall, but she still ran. Finally she started to see light up ahead, heard footsteps. She turned the last corner and collided into something hard. She tripped and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ok Ow…" She said looking up to see Kyoto standing looking down at her. He bent down and lifted her up setting her on her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't sense you coming." He said in a calm voice.

Kagome looked into his eyes. Something was different about them. They were blank, completely emotionless. She stepped back. He looked at her, and stepped forward.

Kagome stepped back again, and he copied. "I think you should stay where you are Milady." Kyoto said.

"I-I don't think you are yourself." Kagome said backing up more. She felt the smooth wall against her back. Kyoto closed the distance between them. He stopped only inches from her, and smirked.

Kagome tried to slide out of the way, but she saw anger flash in Kyoto's eyes. She froze. He growled, and wrapped his hand around her neck, and pushed her harder to the wall.

Kagome hissed in pain as his claws dug into her neck. He squeezed her next harder to where she was gasping for breath. She clawed at his hands as her vision started to darken around the edges.

In last desperation she kicked as hard as she could on the inside of his knee. He growled and threw her into a table. It collapsed under the force, and she fell unto the floor surrounded by broken wood.

She felt a piece of sharp wood jab into her shoulder. She coughed and tried to get up, but a foot stepped onto her back and pushed her back down causing the wood to go further into her shoulder.

Kagome Gasped in pain and tears built up in her eyes. "Now, now Kyoto you didn't have to do that." She heard a voice say behind them. She has heard it before but couldn't register whose voice it belonged to. Either way it made her shiver.

Kyoto took his foot off of her, and turned. "She tried to get away sir." He said in a monotone voice. She heard chuckling, and she shifted to see who it was.

The figure she saw was blurred from the tears and it was dark around the edges. She couldn't make it out. As the figure stepped closer the room started to get darker and darker until everything was black. She couldn't see of move, but she was still able to fell and hear what was happening, but she was struggling to stay awake from the loss of blood.

"Is she out yet" Asked Kyoto tapping her shoulder with his foot? Kagome flinched, but otherwise couldn't move.

"It doesn't matter just pick her up, and bring her along we don't have anytime. We can only keep Sesshomaru busy for so long." The unknown voice.

Kyoto picked Kagome up none to gently, and through her over his shoulder.

Just then she heard shouts and running. Both Kyoto and the other growled as the footsteps grew closer.

"Crap! Too late, next time, Kyoto. Put the girl down. Will get her next time" said the voice.

Kyoto threw her to the ground. Kagome hissed in pain. But couldn't move she was just too tired.

The two demons ran off down the opposite hall. The other footsteps finally stopped next to her.

"Kagome." She heard someone whisper. "Sesshomaru?" she said. Blood dripped out of her mouth. She felt a pair of strong arms lift her up. She flinched in pain and fear. "It's me" he said. She relaxed into his arms. She felt sleep pulling at her. "Don't fall asleep." Sesshomaru said.

"KAGOME!!!" Kyo yelled. Running up to them. Sesshomaru growled at him. Kyo flinched. "I will deal with you later." Sesshomaru said, and walked off down the halls into the infirmary.

He laid Kagome on the high bed. Her head flopped to the side. Sesshomaru just then noticed her breathing had slowed. "Kagome" he said shaking the girl softly. She had fallen asleep, and now wouldn't wake up.

He shook her harder. "Kagome." He almost growled at her. She didn't move. "Come on Kagome. Wake up…of me." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome couldn't move, she couldn't see. She seemed to be floating in complete darkness. It was too close, suffocating, but yet so far away.

She felt something grab her hand and then the other. They were pulling her down deeper into the darkness. There grips were slimy and slippery but strong and unyielding.

"Kagome" she heard echoing around her. She tried to move, but her body was numb. An impish cry sounded from one of the ones that were holding her wrist. They pulled her harder but she didn't seem to be moving.

"Kagome" she heard again. With effort she looked up and in the far distance she saw a light. Suddenly she noticed there was nothing trying to pull her anymore. She gladly aloud the light to come.

"Come on…for me." Was the last thing she heard before the light engulfed her.

The pain came so quickly she screamed in pain. Her eyes flashed open, but everything was blurred. Her hand reached for her shoulder, but a warm hand gently but firmly grabbed her hand and put in back to her side.

"Stay still." She heard a familiar voice say coming from her left.

"Sesshomaru?" She blinked until she could see him standing beside her holding her hand to her side. Kagome smiled. "You came." She said. Sesshomaru just nodded his head slightly.

'Of course' he thought to himself.

"_Yeah but you were almost too late!!!_" his demon growled at him.

Sesshomaru ignored him and got to work healing the human on the bed. He scanned Kagome's body head to toe. She had cuts on her neck from the traitor's claws, and bruises were beginning to form around the front and sides of her neck. Her right shoulder was pierced with broken and splintered wood, bleeding to no end. Her hands were scrapped and her knees were bruised.

He debated on how to get her shirt off of her without touching the wound on her shoulder.

Growling to himself as he realized he had to pull the wood out first he looked over to Kagome silently apologizing to her.

"This is going to hurt." He said simply. Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand. They seemed so huge in her own.

Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru grabbed the piece of broken wood. Kagome flinched and squeezed his hand, and closed her eyes. In one swift movement he pulled the wood straight out.

It took Kagome a few seconds to feel the pain, but when she did she bit her lip trying not to scream but tears ran down her cheeks freely. Her grip tightened so hard it made Sesshomaru's hand feel tingly after a few seconds. It surprised him. No human was this strong.

He threw the wood to the floor, and grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding. Kagome's eyes were shut but her breathing was strong…well strong enough that he knew she was still awake.

Finally the bleeding slowed enough for him to let off on the pressure. "Kagome?" He said getting her attention. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I need to get this shirt off of you." He said. Kagome blushed but nodded her head.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. He could clearly see she was in pain. He grabbed a hold of her shirt with his claws and slowly ripped it down the middle careful to not hurt her. He ripped it on the shoulders and slowly pulled it out from under her.

He growled when he saw the bruises on her stomach. His demon growled so loud he could barely hear his own breathing. 'Shut up.' He thought

"_Do you not SEE her?_" his demon said back. It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to realize that he wasn't talking about the bruises, but her body. "_Ha-ha I was kidding! Just kidding_"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'Get your mind out of the gutter.' He thought. His demon laughed at his own little joke he had played as Sesshomaru began wrapping Kagome's shoulder, and tending to the other wounds.

When he was finally all done he picked her up off the bed. "What the" Kagome said when she was suddenly lifted up into a pair of strong arms. She looked up at Sesshomaru with confusion. He raised his eye brow. "Do you want to stay here alone tonight?" he asked. He wasn't going to let her either way but he was pretty sure of her answer.

Kagome shivered and shook her head. Sesshomaru smirked. "I didn't think so." He said chuckling. Kagome smiled and relaxed when he laughed. She leaned back into his arms.

"So," Kagome said looking up at him. "What took you so long?" Sesshomaru tensed but didn't say anything, and Kagome didn't push it. Finally they arrived to the hallway that Kagome's room was on. They walked up to, and passed her room. "He uh I think that was my room." She said pointing to the door they just passed.

Sesshomaru nodded again, but kept walking. He walked down a little ways until they reached the next door. Sesshomaru kicked it open and slipped though and shut it with his foot.

Kagome looked around the room. It was dark but she could make out a huge bed, two chairs, a small couch, an unused fireplace, and a desk. There were two other doors besides the one they just came though.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed, and gently put her on the bed. Kagome felt the soft silk blanket on her bare back. It was slightly cold, but as she laid there it warmed up from her body heat. She sighed and relaxed into the bed. Sesshomaru pulled the covers over her, and up to her chin, and then went to sit on the nearby couch.

Kagome looked over at him, but she was already fighting the battle to sleep, and she knew she was losing. "Did I kick you out of your bed?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"It's ok. I don't need as much sleep as humans." He said. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She was tired and in pain. Within seconds she was asleep.

After a few minutes of watching her sleep Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. He looked at the wounds on her neck. They were already healing. 'She must be a strong Miko.' He thought remembering her grip earlier.

"_Well duh!!!_" His demon said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went to the desk. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a box. Opening it, reveled a beautiful sliver necklace with blue Jewels in it. There was a medallion on it with the shape of a crest moon also a light blue color.

He lifted it out and put the box on the bed. He gently lifted her head, and slid the necklace under. After putting her head back down on the pillow he buckled it, and melted the lock with his poison claws.

Suddenly blue sparks and pink sparks seemed to battle over power. Sesshomaru stepped back in surprise. After a minute it died down and the room went dark again.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'It worked' he thought. His demon laughed out loud. "_She is going to be SO mad when she wakes up and finds out you had blocked her Miko powers._" He said. Sesshomaru's smile widened. 'I hope. It will make my life more interesting.' He thought.

Sesshomaru sat back down on the couch. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Sesshomaru…" he heard Kagome's voice from the bed. He looked over at her. She was still asleep. Standing up he walked back over to the bed. "Sesshomaru I'm scared." Kagome said in her sleep.

He didn't know what to do. He just stood there for a long moment. Thankfully his demon knew what to do. "_Take her hand._" He said. Sesshomaru took her hand. She calmed down and her hand gripped his. She smiled in her sleep.

Ok I'm stopping here. I can't think of anymore to write right now. I'm sorry. Anyways R&R thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome slowly came into conciseness, but as soon as the pain hit she wished with all her might that she could go back to the place where there's no pain.

Her mind, however, wanted to wake up. So slowly she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru lying next to her on the bed.

When she went to move her hand she noticed two things. One, she was holding Sesshomaru's hand. And two, his hand was very warm. There hands were entwined and laid softly on her stomach. For a moment she kept her hand in his, but after a while her body wanted to move so she let his hand go, and let his hand slide onto the bed.

Slowly and painfully she sat up and swung her legs over the bed and onto the floor. When she stood up the white cotton nightgown she had on feel to her ankles. There were simply silver patterns around the hems of the sleeves, and the bottom of the gown. 'Who had put this on?' she thought to herself, and then glanced back at the bed toward Sesshomaru, but the bed was empty.

When she turned around Sesshomaru was standing there right in front of her. Kagome screamed and jumped back a step.

"How did you get there so fast?" Kagome half yelled at him. Sesshomaru looked down at her. Ignoring what she had said he picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"You shouldn't be up." He said, but as he looked down at her the cuts on her arms were almost gone. He pulled the gown on her shoulder and frowned. The injury was still deep, but by the looks of it, it would be healed within two days.

Kagome blushed as he looked at her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked trying to see it. She sat up and lifted her hand to the wound, but as she reached toward it her fingers bumped into something that was hanging from around her neck. 'Hmm…' she said looking down at the necklace.

Confused she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "What's this?" she asked him fingering the medallion. He quickly avoided her eyes and looked anywhere but at her.

"_Haha you're in for it." _His demon said laughing. Sesshomaru growled to himself.

'Well whatever I'm in for you're in for it too.' He thought smirking when his demon's laugh stopped short. Kagome shrugged and smiled at him.

"Well it's beautiful." She said and got out of the bed again to go look at it in the full sized mirror. She gasped when she saw it. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The necklace fit perfectly around her neck, and the medallion hung loosely.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru again. He was watching her with his emotionless mask in place but his mind was going a mile a minute.

'She likes it, right?' he thought to himself. 'That gasp meant she liked it, right?' He stared at her for a few seconds more then looked away. 'Of course she likes it.' Sesshomaru thought feeling stupid.

"_Well duh. She said it was beautiful, and she's smiling like crazy." _His demon said. Kagome had already turned back to the mirror, and was now looking at the quickly healing wound. She touched it and flinched. _"But you're going to have to tell her why she has it on. She's going to wonder why she's healing so fast." _

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly so Kagome couldn't see it, but made a point that he didn't want to. 'I'd rather not have to hold her down kicking and screaming for five hours.' He thought smirking at the image that popped into his head.

"_And you're telling me to keep my mind out of the gutter." _His demon said with a laugh. Just then the both of them realized that Kagome was looking at them again. Sesshomaru let his demon's comment go for the moment, but he was sure to get back to that soon.

"Can I go to a spring and take a bath?" she asked as a blush crossed her cheeks. Sesshomaru's eyebrow pulled up slightly.

'Why is she blushing? Is there a need for her to blush?' He sighed and shrugged it of. 'This girl is giving me too many questions to worry about.' He thought to himself and started out the door.

Kagome ran to follow. "Where are we going?" she asked jogging to keep up with his quick pace. He didn't answer so she just shrugged. After about a half a minute she started to get tired, and noticed that Sesshomaru slowed when she started breathing heavy.

"So…why am healing so fast?" she asked looking up at him. Sesshomaru continued to look straight ahead, and didn't answer her. Kagome grumbled to herself about dog demons being super deaf instead of having super hearing. Sesshomaru smirked to himself at her comment.

Sesshomaru finally stopped at a double wooden door, and opened it to revile a huge flower garden. Kagome gasped, and walked out to the nearest set of flowers and smelled them.

"This place is so beautiful." She said to herself and looked around. In the very back she could barely see this huge hot spring covered with the trees. "Whoa!" She said and started toward it.

Finally she remembered Sesshomaru, and turned back around, but she didn't see him. She shrugged and walked over to the spring.

The place was huge with a shallow end and many places to sit. There were many flowers surrounding it with many different colors and scents. Along the far end was a small waterfall running into the water below. Close to her were many different types of shampoo looking stuff and soap too. Near that were a few plain white towels, and a white robe.

Kagome quickly stripped her beautiful night gown that had small spots of blood on it from the wounds. When she went to take the necklace off it wouldn't come off. She pulled harder, but it wouldn't budge. The leather type necklace wouldn't even stretch. After about five minutes of trying she used her last option, and tried to use her Miko powers, but as her Miko powers raised so did another. Pink and blue surrounded her, and in the end the blue won, and it shocked her.

"Ow." She said pulling back. She tried again, but it did the same thing. After a few seconds she had a growing suspicion this was not meant as a gift.

Kagome looked back down at the warm water in the hot spring, and then back toward Sesshomaru's place, and then sadly back at the water.

"I'll just kill him after the shower." She said and slipped in. Little did she know, there was a pair of bright blue eyes watching her every movement.


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour Kagome washed and climbed out of the spring and wrapped herself in the soft white robe on the edge. For a moment she wondered whether she should leave her other clothes there on the ground or bring them with her.

Narrowing her eyes she walked off with out it in hand. Kagome took her time walking through the garden of flowers. She stopped at just about all of them to look at and smell them. By the time she reached the middle of the garden where there was a small pond it had already been nearly an hour.

She found a hammock near the pond in the shade of the trees. 'I would leave, but I can't. This stupid necklace is blocking my Miko powers.' Kagome thought as she sat down at the edge of the pond on the hammock.

'It's not like I really have a place to go. I don't want to go back to Inuyasha.' Kagome lay down and began to swing. The soft trickle of the river running into the large pond, and the light sway of the hammock caused Kagome to grow tired. The cool noon air blew across Kagome's body. 'On second thought…I kind of like this place,' Was her last thought before she drifted off.

12345

"_Hmm…this is different" _Sesshomaru's demon thought with a serious tone, for once.

*Flashback*

After waiting for over two hours for Kagome to get finished Sesshomaru grew impatient and went to go find her. On his way to the spring in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white by the pond. When he focused on it he growled.

'How did someone get in without me knowing?' He thought with a growl as he stalked toward the sleeping body by the pond. As he got closer he slowed his pace. There lying in the hammock was the beautiful raven haired girl, but something was different, really different. Her already long hair had grown and was slightly hanging off the hammock and was now blowing in the breeze. Dark blue streaks ran down the length of her hair, only showing when the light hit it.

A single outline of a brought pink, eight point star was on her forehead with a colored crescent moon in the middle of the star. Two jagged light red lines on each cheek caught his attention.

"Well crap." Sesshomaru said out loud as a blast of unknown feelings shot thought his body.

*End Flashback*

"_Come on, let's go touch her_." His demon said back to his old self. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and walked up to the sleeping girl, and shook her softly. When her eyes opened shock crossed his face. He covered it quickly with his emotionless mask, but Kagome noticed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked smiling up at him from her laying position. Her knew K9 teeth showing. Sesshomaru swallowed as another shot of the unknown went though him.

Without saying anything Sesshomaru bent over and lifted her off of the hammock. As he lifted her some hair blew in front of her face. She quickly pulled it away, but the sun hit her hair and the blue caught her eye. Kagome then noticed the how long it really was.

"What happened to my hair?" she asked looking up at Sesshomaru with confusion written all over her face. Sesshomaru set her down on her feet by the water, and looked down. Kagome followed suet and gasped et the sight of her reflection.

Instead of freaking out like any normal person would, Kagome started laughing. Secretly Sesshomaru liked it, but he simply raised one brow and looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome laughed harder, and began to fall toward the water.

Sesshomaru reached out to grab her, but he slipped and both fell into the pond. After Kagome resurfaced she giggled at Sesshomaru, and the look h gave her. He just glared, and grabbed her and went back onto dry ground.

"Why hu…mik…Kagome, are you laughing?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome started laughing harder at his loss of what to call her, but soon clamed down to only a random giggle every other second or so.

"It's funny." She said as they headed back inside. "Miko's are meant to kill demons not turn into one." Kagome said sobering down more as they stepped in through the door.

"I'm not sure what I am, but I still feel like me." She paused and glared up at him. "Which reminds me." She stopped and turned to him. "Why can't I use my Miko powers?" Sesshomaru tried to side step past her, but Kagome had more speed now that she was a demon, and didn't let him pass.

Both Sesshomaru and his demon considered that a challenge. Sesshomaru growled back. Both glared at each other.

"I do not have to answer you." Sesshomaru growled at her stepping toward her. Kagome stood her ground, but fear flowed out of her. Pink colored her eye sight, and something else took over her body.

'No, but your going to," Kagome heard herself snap at him. Her voice was territorial and filled with anger. Sesshomaru's demon growled so loud inside him, telling him to make her learn her place, to make her submit, that Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red.

Being a new demon, Kagome had yet to learn when to back off. She crouched down into a defensive stance. That small move made Sesshomaru lose what control he had. His eyes turned blood red, and he lunged forward knocking her to the ground.

As they landed hard on the ground Sesshomaru straddled her and held her wrists above her head. Kagome growled and tried to kick him off, but her pushed all his weight down on her. With last desperation Kagome bit him hard in the forearm. When she tasted the blood that flowed into her mouth she gasped and pulled back. Her vision cleared and her struggling stopped.

Sesshomaru was still growling and barring his teeth at her. When he felt her struggling stop his eyes started to turn its normal color. Still not completely in control he growled to her. "Submit."

Kagome nodded, and turned her head from him showing him her neck, and completely relaxed under him showing her defeat. After a few moments Sesshomaru's body relaxed too, and soon he was back in full control. He rolled off her, and stood. When he helped Kagome to her feet she was in tears, and shaking all over. She lunged into Sesshomaru's arms, whose body stiffened preparing for an attack. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, crying so hard her body was shaking.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't do it on my own. My body did it. That wasn't me. I wouldn't have acted like that. I didn't mean to bite you. When I got mad it's like I couldn't control my body. I'm sorry." She cried to him, hugging him closer. To her surprise Sesshomaru put his arms around her waist and hugged her back for a few seconds. Then her picked her up off the ground, and carried her to the room.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed and pulled Kagome onto his lap. He pushed the hair that covered her face behind her ear. Instead of looking up at him, Kagome buried her face deeper into the curve of his neck. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled her away from him, and lifted her chin to look at him. Kagome looked every where but at him.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Instantly Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. Her cheeks were wet from tears already shed. She was still shaking from the cold of her wet robe and fear from losing control again.

"Kagome." He repeated "I'm not angry. It's easy to lose control…"

"_Even Sesshomaru loses control. Isn't that right Sesshy?" _he demon said laughing. Sesshomaru ignored him and continued.

"Especially for someone who just became a demon. It's even harder for you because you weren't born a demon. You just became one today." He said

"_What's your excuse then?" _his demon laughed at him. Sesshomaru continued to ignore him.

"I'm not angry at you. I just had to show you how to act around me and other nobles." Sesshomaru stroked her hair. She heard a purring sound and found out it was coming from her.

Sesshomaru smirked and continued to stroke her hair. His hand traveled down her back. His fingers sliding though her silk hair. Kagome's eyes closed and she leaned on him. The purring sounds grew louder. When she pressed her ear to his chest she felt the vibrating of him making a soft, content growl.

With some effort she opened her eyes and looked up at him. His usually cold golden eyes were filled with lust. She smiled at him. He just stared down at her like he was debating something.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. His demon screamed at him to take her. Here and Now. Sesshomaru wanted to wait until her could announce it, and make it formally known that she was his, but he was starting to lose control to his demon.

12345

Ok that's all for now. What do you think I should do into the next chapter? Anyways R&R! I love you!


End file.
